mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Whiskey Mob
The Whiskey Mob was formed by wild females who teamed up with wild rovers. They were one of the first mobs in the WMP. The group was able to be followed and tracked after they were habituated. Cara and Arthur have settled into the dominant positions. Soon both of them died and Misssy and a Johnny 13 rover Kenny took dominance. Dominant Pair When the group formed Cara, the biggest female, took the role of dominant female. The males fought hard to become the dominant male until Arthur won dominace over the males. But both Arthur and Cara soon died and Missy took female dominance of the group while Paul took natal dominance but soon left the group. A Johnny 13 rover Kenny joined and became the dominant male. Current Members The Whiskey have 17 members as of February 2012. Missy (VWYF013) Dominant Female Kenny (VJHM005) Dominant Male Dinne (VWYF015) April (VWYF016) Tootie (VWYF018) Creepie (VWYF019) Chris (VWYM020) Kai Green (VWYF021) Buzzshock (VWYM022) Susan (VWYF023) Buster (VWYM024) Mr.Ron (VWYM025) Lassie (VWYF026) Ka Boom (VWYM027) VMYP028 VMYP029 VMYP030 All Known Members Arthur (WYM001) Cara (VWYF002) Max (VWYM003) Dash (VWYM004) Meg (VWYF005) Amy (VWYF006) Brainy (VWYM008) Kevin (VWYM009) Martin (VWYM010) Fanny (VWYF011) Paul (VWYM012) Missy (VWYF013) Mojo Jojo (VWYM014) Dinne (VWYF015) April (VWYF016) VWYP017 Tootie (VWYF018) Creepie (VWYF019) Chris (VWYM020) Kai Green (VWYF021) Buzzshock (VWYM022) Susan (VWYF023) Buster (VWYM024) Mr.Ron (VWYM025) Lassie (VWYF026) Ka Boom (VWYM027) VWYP028 VWYP029 VWYP030 Kenny (VJHM005) Rivals The Whisky's main rivals at first were the Embers and the Cobras but the group soon moved away form them them. Today, their new rivals are the Rookie and Louks History March 2009: '''Whisky was formed by Cara, Amy, Meg and Arthur, Max and Dash. Cara assumed the position of dominant female. '''April 2009: '''Arthur took male dominance. Meg was pregnant. '''May 2009: Meg gave birth to Brainy, Kevin and Martin. June 2009: Cara was pregnant and evicted Meg but she aborted and left Meg back intot he group. July 2009: '''Cara was pregnant again. She evicted Meg and Amy. Max went roving. '''August 2009: Cara gave birth to Fanny, Paul, Missy and Mojo Jojo. Mge and Amy rejoined the group. Setember 2009: Max and Dash went roving. October 2009: One encounter with a wild group and two with Embers. November 2009: '''Meg aborted. Max went roving. '''December 2009: Cara was pregnant. She evicted Meg. Janaury 2010: Cara gave birth to Dinne, April and VWYP017. Meg was still evicted and Dash and Max went roving. February 2010: '''One encounter with a wild group. VWYP017 was killed. '''March 2010: Dash and Max went roving. Cara was pregnant and evicted Meg but aborth. April 2010: Meg rejoined the group. Amy mated with a wild male May 2010: Amy was pregnant. She evicted Meg but was allowed back into the group June 2010: Amy gave birth to Tootie, Creepie and Chris. One encounter with Cape Mob. Max, Brainy, Kevin, went roving with Dash and Martin at the Cape Mob. A Cape rover mated with Meg. June 2010: Meg was pregnant. August 2010: Meg gives birth but her pups are killed by Cara who was pregnant. October 2010: Cara evicted Meg, Amy and Franny and gave birth to Kai Green, Buzzshock, Susan and Buster. Dash, Max, Kevin, Brainy and Martin went roving. One encounter with a wild group. Meg, Amy and Fanny left the groug and formed the Gozilla. November 2010: One encounter with a wild group. December 2010: Dash , Max , Brainy , Kevin and Martin went roving and left the group. Janaury 2011: One encounter with a wild group. February 2011: One encounter with Rookie. March 2011: Cara was pregnant. April 2011: Cara gave birth to three pups May 2011: One encounter with the Rookie Mob. June 2011: Paul and Mojo Jojo went roving. July 2011: Arthur gets bitten by a Cape Cobra and dies. August 2011: Paul takes naval male dominance. September 2011: One enccounter with the Louks October 2011: Cara is predated by a hawk. Missy becomes dominant female. November 2011: Paul leaves the group to rove. December 2011: Kenny joined the group and became the dominant male. January 2012: One encounter with Rookie. Febuary 2012:'''Missy gave birth to three pups. '''March 2012: The group encountered a puff adder. Chris went roving. April 2012: Paul and Mojo Jojo left the group. Category:Meerkat Mobs